Medical imaging and targeted therapy are the central components in the clinical management of cancer patients. Rockland Immunochemicals, Inc. is teaming up with Abzyme Therapeutics LLC to develop novel imaging agents that can be used in both cancer diagnosis and targeted therapy. In this phase I proposal, high-affinity camelid single domain antibodies to three cancer biomarkers HER2, EGFR and mesothelin will be developed. The antibodies will be directionally conjugated to near-infrared spectrum fluorescent dyes. Properties of the nanobody, including in vivo clearance, rapid tumor accumulation, in vivo stability and bioavailability, will be investigated in tumor xenograft animal models. In the Phase II, selected antibodies will be conjugated with chelators for radiolabeling with metal radionuclides. Pharmacokinetic, pharmacodynamics, immunogenic and toxicological characteristics of agents will be investigated in animal models to obtain data necessary for filing an Investigational New Drug application.